My Favorite
by Beef Stew of Love
Summary: Kurt and Kitty eat a little too much candy. Fluff and Stuff
1. Sugar High

Title: Sugar High  
  
Author: I Like Fluff  
  
Summary: Kurt and Kitty are eating too much candy. Hyperness and . . . something else ensue.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them. You know that. Sorry if they are out of character.  
  
~  
  
"Halloween was a success!" She exclaimed, closing the door.  
  
"What do you mean? Almost no children took any of the candy."  
  
"Exactly! More for us."  
  
Kurt laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Oh, Kurt, there's Reese's," she said in a singsong voice. He stopped laughing, and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Reese's?" Kitty nodded.  
  
He came over to the bowl and they both started rummaging through it carnivorously, eating as many of the peanut-butter candies as they could find, and some that weren't. Soon, most of the candy was gone, and all of the Reese's . . . except one.  
  
They both stared at it, wondering whether they should take it or let the other have it. Finally, Kitty grabbed it. Kurt gasped. She held it up in front of his face, then snatched it away with a grin and a laugh.  
  
"Come on, Kitty-Cat," he pleaded. "It is my favorite."  
  
"It's mine too, Elf."  
  
He bamfed, and appeared next to her. He tried to snatch it away, but she had known him too long, and moved her hand before he could get it. Laughing, she ran to the other side of the dorm, putting the bed between them.  
  
He grinned and bamfed next to her again, this time going for her instead of the chocolate. He began tickling her sides mercilessly, until she could barely breathe from laughter. She fell backwards, rolling slightly so as not to hurt herself. He laughed as well.  
  
He continued to tickle her for a moment, not realizing the position they were in. When he did though, he stopped. He looked at her and she at him, captivated by each other's eyes. Then, she popped the candy into her mouth. Kurt burst into laughter once again, rolling to the side.  
  
He sat up then, and pouted. "You ate the last one." She smiled and began to stand up, but stopped.  
  
She turned halfway and whispered in his ear, "You wanna taste?"  
  
He looked at her quickly, in surprise. For a moment they simply stared at each other, then, slowly, they began moving closer to each other. Their lips brushed together softly, once, and they stopped to look at each other. Then, they kissed again, and longer this time, but still softly.  
  
"Mmmm," he said. "My favorite."  
  
She smiled and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. He touched her chin with the knuckle of his finger, bringing her closer to him, and kissed her again. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him into the side of the bed. His arms wrapped around her, seemingly of their own accord, and he pulled her closer still.  
  
~  
  
They fell against the wall, hearts pounding. He ran his hands up her back, tangling his fingers in her hair. One of her arms was wrapped around his neck, holding his neck, and the other was around his waist, on the small of his back. She pushed away from the wall and turned them around, reversing their positions.  
  
He pushed her away, and held her by the shoulders. "We should stop." She nodded in agreement. They began kissing again, pressing their bodies together as much as they could.  
  
He pushed her away again. "We shouldn't do this." She nodded, and kissed him again. He kissed her back.  
  
She pulled away. "Okay." She took a breath. "One more kiss, then go, kay?"  
  
He kissed her, then pulled away, and teleported out of the room. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. He reappeared. They kissed again, and he pulled away. "Guten-nacht, Kitty-Cat." He disappeared.  
  
She let herself fall backward onto her bed, and closed her eyes. She rested her hands on her stomach, under her shirt, still breathing deeply. She stood up and walked over to her mirror, running her fingers through her hair. Not like his fingers, she thought. He only has three, but I bet he can do a lot with them. She smiled at that, and let her head fall softly against the mirror.  
  
~  
  
In his own room, Kurt paced as he thought about what had just happened.  
  
She is a friend. Sometimes, though, friendships change. And it wasn't as if he hadn't noticed her getting so pretty in the past few months, filling out and all.  
  
"Oh, heaven help me, what am I thinking?!" He rubbed his face with his hands.  
  
But he realized he knew exactly what he was thinking. Looking up and taking a deep breath, he spoke, "Oh, forgive me, Father, for what I am about to do." It's not as if she were unwilling, or a child.  
  
~  
  
Kitty's door opened slowly. She looked over to see who it was, to come in so late at night without knocking.  
  
"Kurt," she said, standing from her bed and putting her reading book down.  
  
"Kitty." She was wearing a long t-shirt, which came down almost to her knees.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I am - Kitty?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How - how would it be if I - stayed the night here."  
  
She stared at him for a moment, then smiled softly.  
  
"That would be great, Kurt."  
  
He walked over to her, closing the door with his tail, and kissed her again. She returned it.  
  
~  
  
Kurt woke up. He looked over to the left, and found a digital clock on the bedside table. 4:57, it read, in huge green numbers. Why did he wake up so early?  
  
He looked to his right, and saw Kitty there, sleeping peacefully cradled in his arm. He smiled. She really was very pretty. He had loved her for a long time as a friend, and he wondered if he could love her as more than that. It felt right. He realized that this night had meant a lot to him.  
  
What was this night, he wondered, to her. He could ask her now if she was awake. Softly he spoke. "Kitty-Cat. Are you awake?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm," she replied sleepily, not opening her eyes.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel fine, Kurt, why?" She opened her eyes now, and looked at him.  
  
"I was just wondering. Kitty, what will we say if they walk in and see us?"  
  
She frowned and thought. "Some would chalk it up to the candy."  
  
He laughed. "Would you say that?"  
  
She thought again, and took a breath before responding. "No. I wouldn't say that."  
  
He smiled. "What would you say?"  
  
She leaned closer to him, and kissed him gently. "My favorite."  
  
~  
  
Should I continue on this or just leave it as it is??? Review, tell me what you think and let me know! 


	2. Basking

My Favorite. She had said he was her favorite. Kurt couldn't explain, even to himself, how that made him feel. He fairly danced around the kitchen, putting together a breakfast for himself and Kitty. He grinned whenever he saw anyone, and they all rolled their eyes at him. "'Bout time," Logan had said.  
  
She came into the room. He saw her and immediately felt his face heating up. He could not believe how beautiful she looked. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail and hung loosely around her shoulders, some locks sticking out at odd angles, as she had not brushed it yet. Nor had she donned any of her makeup, and when he saw that she was wearing one of his shirts he nearly fainted.  
  
His eyes were shining as he stared at her, a cock-eyed grin covering a large part of his face. He grinned back and rolled her eyes, laughing a little.  
  
"I made breakfast," he said.  
  
"Really?" She smiled at him. "That's awesome, Kurt."  
  
"Ja. Chocolate chip pancakes."  
  
"Ooo, really? Those are my favorite." She winked at him, and again he could feel his face heating up. He was glad his skin did not go red when that happened, but he suspected she knew anyway.  
  
They ate together in silence, being completely at ease and not even noticing as others came in to use the kitchen. Kurt, although he was eating slower than he normally did, still finished before Kitty did, and began to grow restless. She laughed as he began to tap his hands on the table.  
  
"Katzchen, would you like to go for a walk?" he asked finally.  
  
She frowned. "What's that? Cat-shen?"  
  
He grinned. "Katzchen. It means a small cat."  
  
"O." A slow smile crept across her face. "I like it."  
  
~  
  
Kitty walked around the grounds, laughing at Kurt as he bamfed all over the place, doing front flips and back flips and running in circles around her, letting out all his energy. She looked up. The sky was gray and the air smelled like rain. "Looks like rain!" she called. He bamfed to her.  
  
"Ja. Do you want to go inside?"  
  
She shook her head, her eyes going slightly misty. "No." She stared into his eyes for a moment, then asked, "hey Kurt, do you think you could take us up?" She pointed toward the sky.  
  
"Sure, Kitty-Cat," he said. Taking her hands in his, he closed his eyes and bamfed. When he opened them, he could see nothing but air, and Kitty. They began to fall, but slowed immediately.  
  
"What?" he asked. Kitty laughed.  
  
"Don't let go. You'll fall."  
  
"I wouldn't," he told her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He felt himself go slightly limp and put one of his arms around her waist to steady himself. The kiss ended, and his eyes remained closed. He opened them slowly, breathing slowly. She felt herself slightly shaken by his eyes, and her mouth fell open a bit. "Kitty –"  
  
She put a hand on the side of his face and kissed him again. He brought his other hand up to her hair.  
  
"Kitty, I'm falling."  
  
"Hold on to me," she whispered.  
  
They kissed again, as they slowly descended back to the ground. He looked up at her once they landed, and she at him. They smiled.  
  
~  
  
Okay, so it took me .... checks website .... nearly eleven months to update. O well. What'dya think? 


End file.
